


Watching You, Watching Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Theo Raeken, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam finds a new use for the shower. Theo helps in his own way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I woke up with the idea and couldn't resist.   
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Theo isn’t sure how they got here. One moment Liam was coming home from a long day, ready to take a quick shower. The next he’s fucking himself back on the spray of water that is steadily beating down on him while Theo watches.

It had been a moment, Liam moaning as the warm water touched his shoulders, talking about how good it felt. It easily could have passed. Except Theo’s body always reacts to Liam and this time hadn’t been any different.

Theo had grabbed Liam by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a filthy kiss, the kind that always drove Liam crazy and left him begging for more. Theo had pulled away enough to whisper in his ear, “I want to watch you fuck yourself.”

Liam had moaned, rocking his hips forward against Theo’s leg, “Theo.”

“Are you going to fuck yourself for me Liam?” Theo had asked, tugging slightly on Liam’s hair, “Are you going to be a good boy and use nothing but the water beating down on that tight hole of yours to get yourself off?”

Liam had whimpered, letting out a strangled “Yes.”

“Then do it.”

That’s how they got to this point. Theo’s leaning against the wall, watching through lidded eyes as Liam does as Theo asked.

“Theo please,” Liam begs, legs quivering with the effort, “let me touch myself.”

“No Liam,” Theo watches Liam, giving a few slow tugs to his own cock. “You’re going to cum just from that. Then when you’re good and satisfied I’m going to fuck you until you’re hard and begging to cum again.”

Liam whines, hips moving back and up towards the spray. He makes such a pretty picture with his face pressed against the cool surface facing Theo. His eyes are closed and his mouth hanging open. His ass is out on perfect display, his hands holding himself open allowing the water to touch him just where he needs it to.

This had been a test, both of them curious if just the sensation of the water beating against his hole would be enough to get Liam off. It seems to be working. Liam looks absolutely desperate, his cock red and leaking as it presses against the wall of the shower.

Theo’s tempted to allow it, enjoying the way Liam’s cock looks sliding against the tile. But this isn’t the time for that. He walks forward, stilling Liam’s movements with a firm hand on his hip, “No touching remember? Not even the wall.”

Liam whines, pushing back against the spray. He looks strung out and desperate. “I need to cum. Theo please.”

“Shh,” Theo strokes his thumb across Liam’s hip, “You know what you need to do Little Wolf. Or do not think you can do it? Do you need me to help?”

Theo can tell Liam wants to say yes but he grits his teeth, fangs bared and eyes flashing as he looks at Theo, “I can do it.”

Theo removes his hand, stepping back to his place on the wall as he idly strokes himself. He’s not feeling nearly as composed as he’s acting. Seeing Liam like this is setting him on fire with the desire to claim. He needs Liam to cum almost as much as Liam does.  

“Then do it,” Theo growls, “cum. Cum for me Liam.”

“Fuck. Theo. Fuck,” Liam’s hips start working faster, Theo can see them trembling with the effort. But Liam keeps going. Then he stills, a guttural moan escaping his throat as he paints the wall with his cum.

Theo had intended to keep his promise and fuck Liam but seeing Liam lose it so completely sets something off inside. He throws his head back, moaning Liam’s name as he cums across his hand and abdomen.

Theo moves on shaky legs towards the shower, only to let out a startled yelp when the water hits him. “What the hell Liam? The water is freezing!”

Liam shrugs, staring up at Theo from where he’s sitting on the floor, “It must have turned cold without me noticing.”

“So much for the cold water myth,” Theo mutters.

Liam lets out a tired chuckle, “It’ll take more than cold water to kill my boner for you.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “You’re ridiculous. And this is freezing. Get out and get dried off. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Liam grins up at him, “Promise?”

“Yes, you dork. I promise. Now go, I don’t want you to complain about getting cold.”

Liam stands up, moving towards Theo. He runs a hand down his chest, smirking when Theo shivers, “You’ll just have to warm me up. Didn’t you say something about fucking me?”

Theo closes his eyes, amazed at how fast his body is recovering. “Jesus Liam, you just came not even 2 minutes ago.”

“True,” Liam says, following a drop of water from Theo’s forehead to his neck with his tongue. Once there he starts leaving biting kisses across his skin, “I need you inside me. I need you to fill me up. Make this orgasm feel like nothing compared to what you can do to me.”

Theo growls, eyes flashing as he lifts Liam up and throws him over his shoulder, “I’ll show you.”

“Wait,” Liam gasps, “Theo the water.”

Theo’s mind is in a haze of lust, his only goal being go to fuck Liam so hard he can’t walk tomorrow. Even still he knows what a bitch it would be to clean up their bathroom if they flooded it. He bends down until Liam’s level with the faucet and places a firm smack to his ass. “Turn the water off.”

He hears the water turn off and starts walking them towards their bedroom. His steps falter when Liam reaches down and squeezes his ass, “Nice view.”

Turning his head Theo nips gently at Liam’s ass, “I think mine is better.”

Theo makes it to their room and tosses Liam onto the bed, letting himself enjoy the view as Liam bounces. Then he kneels on the edge of the bed and crawls his way up to Liam. Liam’s eyes never leave him, tracking Theo’s every movement. Tonight Theo is the predator and Liam is his prey, and he’s going to enjoy taking him apart piece by piece.

He gives Liam a grin that’s all teeth, “Ready to play Little Wolf?”

Liam takes a shaky breath before giving a firm nod of his head, “I’m ready.”

Theo’s grin widens as he leans down, breathing hotly against Liam’s ear, “Good. Let’s play.”

He pulls back, smirking when Liam pouts at him. He ignores the look and goes for the lube they keep in their bedside drawer. He tosses it between his hands as he studies Liam. “You know what I want Liam?”

“What?” Liam asks, his words hushed and breathy, “tell me.”

“I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers for me, getting yourself nice and open so I can fuck you.” Theo’s voice is soft, but there’s a desire there beneath that they’re both aware of. He looks down at Liam with a small, almost innocent smile. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Liam nods, hand reaching out for the lube.

“Good boy,” Theo leans down kiss him, tongue slipping into his mouth as he massages Liam’s tongue with his own. He pulls back with a smile, placing the lube in Liam’s hand.

Liam opens it with shaky hands, pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers before throwing the bottle off to the side. His eyes stay on Theo as he moves his hand down, letting his fingers dance around his hole before he slips one in.

He’s not gentle, getting right to what he wants. He moves the first finger in and out a few times before adding a second one, scissoring his fingers inside him. Theo watches as he gasps, rocking back against his fingers as he moves them.

Once he’s satisfied he adds a third finger, letting out a breathy moan as he fucks back onto his fingers, hips moving in jerky movements. All Theo can do is watch, eyes glued to where Liam’s fingers are disappearing into his hole.

“Theo please,” Liam gasps, looking up at him with wide desire filled eyes. “I’m ready. I need you inside me.”

Theo doesn’t need to be told twice. He crawls the rest of the way towards Liam, kneeling between his legs. He can’t help but move one of his fingers into Liam’s hole along with Liam’s own. Liam moans at the feeling, begging Theo to get on with it. Smirking, Theo removes his finger and grabs the lube from next to Liam and slicks himself up as Liam removes his fingers.

Liam doesn’t wait for Theo, just throws a leg across his hip and pulls him in closer, “Someone is impatient.”

“I’ve wanted you in me for hours,” Liam says, gasping when Theo teases his hole with the head of his dick. “Stop teasing me.”

“I think you’re the one that’s been teasing me,” Theo says, pushing into Liam only to pull out until just his head is in. He does this again and again until he’s pushed all the way in. He groans at the feeling, leaning down over Liam until their foreheads are resting together, “I’ve watched you fuck yourself twice tonight. It’s been quite the sight but not near enough.” He pulls out slowly then slams back into Liam, pulling a strangled moan from him. “You tired of the teasing Liam? Because I can quit the teasing.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, just starts fucking into Liam with slow, deep movements. He wants nothing more than to fuck Liam hard into the mattress until he’s screaming his name but he also wants this to last. Slowly, he picks up his pace.

Liam moans as Theo starts pounding into him, claws raking down his back enough for it to sting and the scent of blood to fill the air, “Fuuuuck. Theo harder.”

Theo shifts, bringing one of Liam’s legs up under his arm as he continues to relentlessly pound into him. “Like that?”

Liam throws his head back, his hands moving to the headboard as he starts rocking back against Theo’s thrusts, “Yeah there. Theo. Fuck.”

Theo can feel the tightening in his gut and knows he won’t be able to last much longer. Not like this. Not with Liam spread out beneath him, making those delicious noises he does that drive Theo wild. His control is slipping and he needs Liam to cum.

“Fuck Liam. I’m close.”

Liam’s lifts his head as his eyes meet Theo’s, “Yeah me too. Just…”

Liam shifts his hips a little, his head falling back against the pillows, putting his neck on perfect display. Theo can’t resist the urge to lean down and nip at the exposed skin as his hips keep fucking into Liam.

Liam moans, a hand moving to claw at Theo’s back before moving down to his ass, urging him forward. “Fuck yeah. Theo there. Like that.”

He moves his head back and watches Liam, Liam’s mouth falling open and his dick twitching between their bodies as he cums. The sight spurs Theo on, his desperation increasing as he feels Liam’s inner walls tighten around his cock. It only takes a few more thrusts before he stills and cums deep inside Liam with a broken moan of Liam’s name.

He stays there for a moment, breathing heavy as he rests his head on Liam’s chest. Liam’s hand comes up to run through his hair and then down his back. Theo frowns when Liam starts shaking underneath him.

“Stop moving,” He grumbles.

“Sorry,” Liam says, but he doesn’t sound the least bit sorry. “I just think we’re going to have to shower even more now.”

“What do you mean even more?”

“It’s just there’s dried blood all over your back now,” Liam tells him.

Theo lifts his head slowly, looking down at Liam, “Dried blood?”

Liam gives him a sheepish smile, “I may have clawed your back up a bit. It’s healed though.”

Theo nods. He remembers smelling blood but in the moment he couldn’t be bothered caring. If he’s honest, he doesn’t really care now. Groaning, he slowly pulls out of Liam, kissing his cheek when the beta hisses at the loss.

He doesn’t want to move but he knows he’ll regret it in the morning if they don’t clean up at least a bit. So he makes his way into the bathroom and wets a couple washcloths before returning to Liam. Liam takes one when he hands it to him and has Theo turn around so he can clean his back. Once Liam is done Theo takes his time cleaning the cum off of Liam and himself before throwing the washcloth off to the side in the direction of their laundry basket. Liam rolls his eyes but does the same.

Theo settles down under the covers, sighing in contentment when Liam scoots over and snuggles close, his head resting on Theo’s chest and a leg swung across his hip.

“Well this night certainly went a lot different than I thought it would,” Liam says, running a hand across Theo’s chest. “A good different though.”

“Yeah?” Theo asks, trying and failing to fight back a yawn.

“Yeah.” Liam’s quiet for a moment, the movement of his hand slowing as he gets closer to sleep. Theo is sure he’s fallen asleep until Liam’s voice sounds again, thick and slow with the sleep he’s clearly fighting, “I love you.”

Theo smiles, placing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head, “I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

Theo listens as Liam’s breathing slows. Only then does he let himself be lulled to sleep to the sounds of Liam’s quiet breathing and the soft beating of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter I have been promising for well over a month and am now finally delivering.

It’s a week later when the idea starts forming in Liam’s head. He comes home to find Theo just out of the shower, towel hung loosely around his waist and water glistening across his chest. He’s filled with the need to see Theo absolutely wrecked and begging. It’s not a few feeling. He loves the times he gets to have Theo spread out beneath him. Only this time he doesn’t want to be the one doing it. He wants to watch as Theo comes apart on his own, the same way he did days before.

Theo seems more than happy with the idea when Liam brings it up a few days later. It’s been a long week for both of them and Liam knows they both just need a way to unwind, especially Theo. Now seems like the perfect opportunity to give them both what they want.

He has Theo undress first, eyes tracking the movement as Theo slowly discards his clothes. Liam is quick to follow. This time he’s going to be in the shower with Theo and not simply watching from the sidelines like Theo had. He’d even ordered a special new detachable shower head just for this occasion.

He sees Theo’s eyes widen when Liam steps into the tub and turns on the water, grabbing the shower head to bring it down. He looks to where Theo is watching him, standing just outside the bathtub. “Get in.”

Theo is quick to comply, stepping slowly into the tub. “How do you want me?”

The question makes a thrill run through Liam. He loves when Theo takes control, sure. But it’s just as thrilling being the one in control, especially with Theo. He doesn’t take it for granted how huge it is that Theo lets Liam have these moments of dominance.

Liam holds the shower head loosely in his hand, turning the dial until he’s satisfied. Once it’s at a suitable pressure he turns his attention to Theo. The chimera is already watching him, eyes dark. Liam smiles, running a hand down Theo’s back. “Hold yourself open for me.”

Theo nods, moving his hands back to his ass and pulling his cheeks apart. Liam lets out a pleased sound at the sight. He’s tempted to bend down and lick his way into Theo’s waiting hole but he has other plans.

Slowly, Liam brings the shower head down, letting the water wash over Theo. The water is coming out slowly, the pressure of the spray making Theo sigh and push back into it. Liam lets Theo enjoy it for a moment. It’s quite a sight but Liam has more in mind.

He doesn’t warn Theo before moving his hand to the dial and turning it up all the way. The sudden change in pressure has Theo keening and pushing back into it, “Oh fuck!”

Liam smirks, moving the spray away and back a few times, enjoying the harsh gasps Theo is making, “You like that? Is it good for you?”

Theo nods his head frantically, his hips rocking back against the spray, “Yes. So good.”

Liam turns the spray down slightly, earning a whine from Theo. “Shhh we can’t have this over too soon, can we? We need you to enjoy it. Don’t you want that?”

Theo sobs, rocking his hips back against the spray. “I want it. Liam, _please_.”

“And you’ll get it,” Liam tells him, “you just have to do as I say. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, voice low and breathy. “Yeah I can do that.”

Liam groans as he watches Theo, fascinated by the show Theo is putting on for him. “God you have no idea how sexy you look, do you?”

From the smirk Theo sends him he guesses Theo knows exactly what he’s going. That’s fine. He loves confident Theo as much as he loves a Theo that’s desperate and begging. Now though, he wants to see the latter.

Liam turns the spray back up full force, smirking when Theo lets out a sob. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“ _Fuck_. Liam please.”

“What do you want?” Liam asks, turning the pressure down a bit. He doesn’t want this over too soon.

Theo looks at him through heavily lidded eyes, “I want you to watch.”

Liam sucks in a breath, eyes flashing momentarily. If that’s what Theo wants, well Liam is more than happy to comply. That had been the plan after all.

“You’re so good Theo, so good,” Liam says, enjoying the way Theo’s face heats up as he keens at the praise.

Liam slowly moves the shower head away from Theo, smirking when Theo whines and bucks his hips back. “Liam.”

Liam takes his dick in his hand, stroking it a few times as he just watches Theo. He looks wrecked, now leaning with his arms and head against the wall panting. His ass is on full display and Liam wants nothing more than to taste, to take Theo apart with his tongue until he’s begging to cum.

Now isn’t the time though. Liam moves forward, grabbing Theo by the hair on the back of his neck and pulling until Theo meets his gaze. “Look at you. You’re so desperate to cum, aren’t you?”

Theo tries to nod, but Liam keeps his grip on Theo’s hair tight, wanting to hear Theo speak the words. ‘Yes. Liam please.”

Liam smiles, using his grip on Theo’s hair to pull him in for a filthy kiss. When he pulls back he hands Theo the shower head, “Then make yourself cum. I want to see it. I want to see you cum using only this. Can you do that?”

Theo nods, voice a hoarse whisper when he speaks, “Yeah. I can do that.”

Liam leans in, placing a quick kiss to Theo’s lips. “Good boy. Now show me how you like it.”

Liam leans back against the wall, idly stroking his cock as he watches Theo part his cheeks with one hand while bringing the shower head towards his hole with the other. Liam is surprised when Theo keeps the pressure of the spray on low at first, simply letting it wash over him.

He lets out quiet gasps, rocking his hips back almost languidly against the spray. It’s only when Theo turns his head and meets Liam’s gaze with a playful smirk on his lips that Liam realizes exactly what Theo is doing. He’s putting on a show.

“You’re such a tease,” Liam mutters, hand still stroking his cock slowly. “You like having me watch you like this, don’t you?”

Theo nods, letting out a strangled moan when he turns up the pressure of the water. His hips move in jerky movements against it. Liam remembers all too well what it was like to be in Theo’s position. He hadn’t had the option of choosing how high the water pressure was. He can only imagine what it must feel like.

“How does it feel Theo?” Liam asks, eyes dark as he watches the water beat down on Theo’s hole.

“It’s so much,” Theo says, an almost pained whimper escaping him as his hips start working faster. “I’ve never felt anything like it. I… fuck!”

His head slumps forward, hitting the tile with a loud smack. Liam can only watch in fascination as Theo turns the pressure up to full speed, letting out broken moans as his hips rock back frantically. Liam’s hand speeds up on his own cock, the sight of Theo like this pushing him closer to the edge.

He pushes off the wall, walking slowly towards Theo while still stroking his cock. He bends down behind Theo, using his free hand to pull Theo’s cheeks apart further, needing to see. Theo lets out a strangled moan when Liam leans forward, his tongue slipping out and catching on Theo’s rim, just above where the spray is hitting. He does it again, releasing his hold on his own cock to grab Theo’s arm and keep it in place.

“Don’t move,” Liam growls. “You’re going to cum just like this.”

“Liam. _Fuck_.”

Theo lets out a string of curses, his hips still moving desperately as he tries to fuck himself on the water and now on Liam’s tongue. Liam hums, sucking the puckered flesh between his teeth, not caring about the water hitting him in the face and getting into his eyes. It’s worth it. Especially when Theo groans Liam’s name, his hips giving a few jerky movements before he stills, hole fluttering has he cums.

Liam moves back, placing a kiss to Theo’s back before standing up. Theo is still bent over, his hands now resting on the wall on either side of his head. His whole body is shaking. He looks thoroughly debauched and Liam loves it.

He’s hit with the sudden urge to add to that. So he does. He stands next to Theo. Hand working over his own aching cock in frantic movements. He looks up to see Theo watching him, eyes heavily lidded.

He pushes his hips back further, a lazy smile on his face. “You going to cum on me Liam? I want you too. I want you to mark me.”

Liam groans, head falling back to rest against the tile. “Fuck.”

His eyes flick down to find Theo still watching him, eyes dark. There’s a challenge in them that makes Liam shiver. “Come on Liam. Cum for me.”

“Shit,” Liam says, hand working desperately over his cock. Then he’s stilling, moving his head to watch as he paints Theo’s back and perfect ass with his cum. He stands there for a moment, attempting to catch his breath. If his legs are this shaky he can only imagine how Theo feels right now.

He looks up when he sees Theo moving to stand up, hand staying on the wall to steady himself. He gives Liam a small smile as he walks towards him on shaky legs. Liam’s arms are open and waiting before Theo even reaches him.

Liam loves the sex. He loves seeing Theo fall apart in the most beautiful ways. But he loves this too. He loves wrapping his arms around Theo and holding him close, knowing that they’re both safe and happy. He knows that eventually they’re both going to have to move, he can feel the cooling water hitting his feet. For now, he’s content to stay like this a little longer. Basking in the afterglow and Theo’s warmth.


End file.
